


Stay

by sisabet



Category: New Girl
Genre: M/M, Yes very much so, are they in love, gave me cookie got you cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: "God, I missed you. You know, I slept in your bed twice." --Schmidt
Relationships: Nick Miller/Schmidt (New Girl)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Stay

song is Stay (I Missed You) by Lisa Loeb

[Download mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-New_Girl-Stay.m4v)

**Author's Note:**

> "Ever since I've known you, you've been there. OK. You're always there. Even when I don't want you there, you're there. That's what a husband does. You fight for me. Thats what a husband does. You care about what I eat. That's what a husband does. You've cooked for me even when I don't ask. That's what a husband does. When I pass out you comb my hair so there's no knots in it. That's what a husband does. So guess what? You're gonna be a great husband to Cece cause you're a great husband to me." --Nick Miller


End file.
